Sheep Deprivation
Sheep Deprivation is the 1st episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 131th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa helps a kid fall asleep. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Wen Minor Characters *Wen's Mom *Wen's Dad *Wen's Brother *Wen's Turtle *Sheep **Sheep Number 3 *Coyotes **Coyote Auctioneer *Sandman (Mentioned) Plot Everyone in Wen's house going to bed while Wen herself can't sleep, she wonders how anyone can sleep while there's so much to do, she then looks over her to do list and she forgets to add the number 3, she decides to add flossing and to check the rest later. Wen then looks to see that something is digging into her floor and Uncle Grandpa pops out and notices that it isn't Pismo Beach, Uncle Grandpa apologizes to Wen and she thinks that Uncle Grandpa is the Sandman, Uncle Grandpa wants to know why she asks and she tells him that he tracked all this sand in her room and that she had just cleaned this place for the third time, she tells him that she's got so much to do on her list and it's been hard to get sleep. Uncle Grandpa asks for her name and she tells him Wen, Uncle Grandpa then introduces himself and tells her that he's not able to do all the awesome stuff he does when he doesn't get his sleep and he tells her that she needs to get her beauty rest, he gets his 8 hours of sleep and he turns out fine. Uncle Grandpa asks Wen why can't she sleep, Wen tells him that being a fourth grader is stressful and she has so much to do, she tells him to bring something into show and tell when everyone is on the internet, she also organized lunchtime dodge ball, she picks her outfits a week in advance, she does chores, feeds her turtle, after school sports, play dates, homework, and on top of all that she has to sleep. She asks Uncle Grandpa if he's even listening and Uncle Grandpa is sleeping, she wakes him up and he puts her to bed and tells her that he has just the thing to help her. She figures that it's smooth jazz and Uncle Grandpa tells her that he's making a sheep whistle and he blows into it, a bunch of sheep arrive and Uncle Grandpa tells Wen that counting sheep always helps him and so he rented some and he turns off the lights. Wen tells him that she needs to make sure that her to do list is numbered correctly, Uncle Grandpa tells her to shh as the sheep jump over, Wen counts the sheep and she freaks out when three goes missing. Wen points out to Uncle Grandpa that three has gone missing and that the sheep aren't numbered correctly and worries that she'll never get to sleep, Uncle Grandpa tells her that they have to find three and Wen believes that something bad could've happened to him and Uncle Grandpa agrees as he doesn't want to lose his down payment on that rental. Uncle Grandpa kicks open Wen's door and says that they just have to look for some clues, Wen figures foot prints and Uncle Grandpa tells her that it's not going to work as sheep don't have foots, he then finds a trail of sheep droppings and Wen tells him it's the dirt that Uncle Grandpa tracked in with his tunnel, he' take her word for it and spares Belly Bag a taste test. Uncle Grandpa and Wen continue to walk down the hall and Uncle Grandpa is using a bullhorn to look for the sheep, Wen tells him not so loud as her parent's bedroom is right here, Uncle Grandpa believes that hey might have something to do with the sheep and crashes through, Wen goes in after Uncle Grandpa and yells to her parents that she can explain. Uncle Grandpa asks Wen what is she waiting for and Wen sees that her parent's bedroom looks very weird and they hear the sheep and go after it. Uncle Grandpa and Wen now enter a weird zone where everything looks surreal, Wen steps on a stair that appears to make splashes and wants to head back to her room, Uncle Grandpa tells Wen that she's thinking too much and when her brain is overtired, you can start to see crazy weird things so they can find the sheep and Wen can get some sleep. Uncle Grandpa tells Wen to stay with him and asks her if she were a sheep, where would she be and Wen tells Uncle Grandpa that she would be in the kitchen and Uncle Grandpa figures that the sheep went for a midnight snack, he then tells her to hang onto his leg and he'll meet her at the top. Wen is brought to the top of the stairs and she sees her pet turtle so huge, Uncle Grandpa tells her that all that non-sleep is probably getting to her and he tells her to climb aboard. The turtle then brings them to the kitchen and Wen doesn't see the sheep and figures that she should try to take a nap, Uncle Grandpa can feel that the sheep is in the fridge, Wen doesn't think any of this makes sense and wants to know why a sheep would be in the fridge and how did the fridge get so small. Uncle Grandpa tells her that the sheep is not in the fridge, but is in the freezer, Wen sees that it's nothing and slips into the freezer. Wen wants to know why are they in her freezer, Uncle Grandpa is not sure and tells her to come quick as he found a clue, Wen sees that it's sheep prints and Uncle Grandpa wants Belly Bag's opinion, Belly Bag tastes it and figures that it tastes like frozen lamb chops. Uncle Grandpa figures that it's good enough for him and jumps into the hoof print, Wen tells him that she'll just stay there until she gets sucked inside, she goes over her list and ends up in the basement. Uncle Grandpa tells her that there's no sheep in the dryer only a wool sweater, he then suggests that they go try and check the coyote den nearby, Wen is scared and Uncle Grandpa takes her with him in the coyote den. Once inside, Belly Bag hopes that none of the bones on the ground are sheep bones and Uncle Grandpa agrees worried that the rental place won't give him back his deposit for remains, Wen tells Uncle Grandpa that she should try to count a different animal and Uncle Grandpa tells her that they have to rescue the sheep before it's too late and that he watched enough documentaries to know what would happen. Uncle Grandpa hears the sheep and is glad to know it's still alive and he brings Wen with him. The coyotes are having an auction and the last item for the auction is here and the coyotes are presented with the sheep which is the perfect companion for any coyote to make small talk with, Uncle Grandpa was wrong about the small talk and still wants his deposit back. The coyotes then start the bidding at $100, Uncle Grandpa enters the auction and tells them that he wants his sheep back so Wen can get some sleep, the coyote tells him that he stole it fair and square and since he's an honest business man and gives Uncle Grandpa an offer. Uncle Grandpa can have the sheep back if he leaves them the girl and Uncle Grandpa accepts that deal, Wen asks Uncle Grandpa if he's crazy and that she can't defend herself from a pack of coyotes, Uncle Grandpa thinks they're going to have small talk with her and they tell him that they actually want to eat her. Uncle Grandpa then leaves before he gets a late charge and the coyotes are hungry, Wen backs up and wants to know if they can work something out, one of the coyotes tells her that they're going to work out their jaw muscles. Wen then backs up to a rock and the coyote opens it's mouth to eat Wen. Wen wakes up and wants to know what the heck just happened, Uncle Grandpa tells her that he started to play some smooth jazz, she knocked right out, he tells Wen that everything that happened was all just a dream and that not a single sheep or coyote to be found, a coyote then pops up from Uncle Grandpa's tunnel and eats him. This time Wen actually woke up and her mother tells her that she overslept and is going to be late for school, she tells her that she'll be down in a sec. Wen figures that all this oversleeping is giving her the craziest of dreams and she decides to tell Uncle Grandpa about this one, Uncle Grandpa is sleeping and dreaming about Wen, Wen tells him to wake up and he does. Trivia *This episode quote is "I invented the fan!". *Wen is voiced by Lauren Tom who also voices other cartoon characters with Asian ethnicity like Amy Wong from "Futurama", Minh Souphanousinphone from "King of the Hill", and Numbah 3 from "Codename Kid's Next Door". *This episode uses music from Sick Bag and Mystery Noise. *Number 6 on Wen's to do list breaks the fourth wall as it states to pause TV shows to read hidden jokes because those are the best in the episode. *Uncle Grandpa wanted to go to Pismo Beach, a city in California. *Apparently Wen never met Uncle Grandpa before as he had to introduce himself. *Wen is in fourth grade. *Uncle Grandpa watches Wen on YouTube when she explains herself. *It turns out Wen is actually oversleeping and not getting sleep deprived. *This episode shows that it take's place inside Wen's dream, inside her dream, inside Uncle Grandpa's dream. *Running Gags: **Something labeled with the number 3 going missing. **Wen thinking she has to clean her room. **Uncle Grandpa saying he doesn't want to loose his deposit on the sheep. **Uncle Grandpa being loud in Wen's home. **Wen questioning everything being weird. **Weird things happening. *Errors: **Wen called the dirt Uncle Grandpa tracked in as sand in the beginning of the episode. **When Wen and Uncle Grandpa are walking in the hallway, the dirt from Uncle Grandpa's tunnel is gone. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 5